Pikeman-Class Light Frigate
|operators=* |class before= |class after= |subclasses= |cost= |built range= |in commission range= |total ships building= |total ships planned= |total ships completed= |total ships cancelled= |total ships active= |total ships laid up= |total ships lost= |total ships retired= |total ships scrapped= |total ships preserved= |type=Frigate |length=540m (1771.7 ft) |width=124m (406.8 ft) |height=105m (344.5 ft) |mass= |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine= |slipspace drive= |slipspace speed= |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen=Optional |hull=60 centimetres of battleplate |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=* (1) * (30 pods @ 50 missiles per pod = 1,500 missiles) * (80 pods @ 6 missiles per pod = 480 missiles) * (4) * (6) * (62) |complement=*300 *150 *6 *10 *4 *30 (5 pods each) |crew=*150 Naval Crewmen |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |era=* * |role=*Escort *Troop Transport *Planetary Defense |notes= }} The Pikeman-class Light Frigate is a type of escort ship in use by the as the final instalment in the line of frigates. With the intent to replace the over time, the Pikeman is expected to have over a decade to perfect its model and should experience multiple fine-tuned adjustments before a complete overhaul is announced. Similarly to the Stalwart, the Pikeman balances the roles of troop transport and fleet support, however, with the multitude of advancements and lessons learned acquired from the . While lacking a compliment comparable to the ''Deliverance''-class or an armament on par to that of the ''Strident''-class, the Pikeman shines in its versatility as it's armed enough to perform screening for larger ships, and a carrying capacity necessary to make a difference on the battlefield. Similarly to Pike men of the late Roman Empire, the Pikeman-class excels in defensive positions, preferring colonial defense and colonial fleet escort duties. Design Details Measuring at 540 metres long, the Pikeman is the smallest of the 'post war' line of frigates. As a replacement to the Stalwart, its smaller size seems fitting enough to engineers. Similarly to the Deliverance and Strident the vessel features port and starboard wing hangers sealed with energy shield doors. Its highly streamlined and stripped silhouette is reminiscent of a bare bone Strident-class, and this is no coincidence. Expected to be the filler frigate class for mass escort and planetary defense fleets, the Pikeman needed to be highly affordable while not drastically sacrificing performance. Paired with , the Pikeman makes for the ideal defensive asset for colonies of the . The - and -powered vessel is considerably faster than its sister classes of the post-war line. While carrying only the essential vehicle complement to aid in a ground campaign, the light-weight Pikeman can quickly engage enemies, create screens for larger capitol ships, and deploy over three hundred via bays located on the ventral-mid-section of the ship below the Hanger. While holding considerably more cargo and complement than the Strident, the Pikeman doesn't come close to delivering the payload of the ''Deliverance''-class. The Pikeman holds a fully loaded crew of six hundred, with half of that dedicated to , another hundred and fifty for ODST's, leaving the ships naval crewmen and engineers occupying only one hundred and fifty slots in the Pikeman's billet. Gallery Category:Frigate classes Category:UNSC Category:UNSC Ship Classes